Fires of Passion
by blackwitch333
Summary: A girl from another world is sucked into the book right after wishing for true love, is given special powers of her own, and Chichiri and Tasuki are the keys...and answers... to her wish.
1. Girl with Wings!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own fushigi yuugi or the characters, nor do I own the songs, but I am guilty of bieng a huge fan of both the songs and the series!**

_Italics mean dreams_

{Chichiri's thoughts}

Tasuki's thoughts

Fires of Passion

Sophia was reading the latest book she had just written: "Mystery Man". Sophia was a renoun author and fairly pretty to boot, but she was entirely too modest. She put down the book and sighed as she went to the mirror in her room. She was a girl of 21 with midnight black hair that went past her shoulder blades, and boy was it thick and wavy, her doe's eyes were the color of amythest due to a dormant gene in her family, she was average hieght if not a little tall for her age with an hourglass figure. She sighed once again, "If I was as pretty as everyone seems to think I am, I'd be swimming in boyfriends by now! All guys seem to go for nowadays is a pretty face, but I ain't got any of that. I'm pale as a ghost, have a southern accent that I have to try to repress, and I talk to myself!" She sighed and sat back down, "Just once I wish I could be the girl in my romance books and find true love, as well as keep it- what the hell?!"

As she was talking to herself yet again, a red glow surrounded her until she finally disappeared...

* * *

Tasuki was walking right behind Chichiri who was on his way back to Mt. Taikyoko to see Taitsukun, against Tasuki's will of course, because Taitsukun requested them immediately. As they were in the middle of a clearing, a red glow nearly blinded them.

"Oi, what the hell-?" Tasuki blurted out as a figure came floating down to the ground. The figure looked like a girl, but as she came down wings extended from her back and the form changed from girl, to a large wolf, to a horse, and back to a girl, with the wings still extended. Chichiri and Tasuki stared in awe as the red glow dissapated as the girl softly landed on the grassy ground, and Chichiri was the first to walk forward to the girl to see if she was alright. Dumb monk! that thing could be dangerous and he still treats it with care! I swear I don't understand why he's one of my bes' friends. Tasuki thought with concern and a mingle of distaste.

Although Tasuki thought him a baka, Chichiri was overcome with curiosity about the girl and hoped she was alright. {I hope she's ok. It would be a pity if she was hurt. Her clothes! Is she from Miaka's world? Does she know Miaka? She sure is pretty...wait a minute I'm a monk I shouldn't be thinking that. I wonder why she has these wings and why she changed shape. Best get her off the ground.} Chichiri picked the unconcious creature up off the ground and into his arms and yelled out over his shoulder, "Tasuki! I think you'd better come look at this. I think she's alright just knocked out," he said as Tasuki came over to them, "We should get her to an inn, she needs someplace to rest, ya know." Tasuki nodded in assent, "Are ya sure she can be trusted? She maybe pretty an' all but she's a _girl_! Girls can be sneaky, I should know. I lived wit' six of 'em!" Tasuki couldn't help but feel that something was gonna happen and it involved this strange girl, so it was natural to feel uneasy right now.

"Ah, my head. What, where am I? What- EEEEKKKK!!!!!" A startled shriek came from the mouth of the girl whose body was now standing in front of the two very confused males. Those violet orbs were now wide with shock, outrage, and fear. "Who the fuck are you two?! And when the hell did I start spewin' chinese? Great Sophia, you stupid southern simpleton, this just tops everything you've ever done!" , the girl pinched the bridge of her nose between her slender forefinger and thumb, "I'm sorry fellas, but I'm not havin' a very good day. Sorry for snapin' at ya." She apologized rather sullenly. Tasuki and Chichiri didn't know what to make of this girl who had the wierd eyes and accent. Chichiri was the first to answer, "It's alright, ya know. We're used to it. If you don't mind me being do direct, what's your name and where are you from?" Seeing her wariness, Chichiri added, "If you tell us we'll tell you the same information, ya know."

Sophia chewed on her bottom lip with a pronounced canine. Finally, she answered , "Name's Sophia and I'm from Oklahoma. Alright, now that I've spilled my bag of beans, it's your turn." She looked at each of the two men. "I'm Chichiri and this is Tasuki, your in our world which in yours was called 'Ancient China'. Why don't we sit down and get aquainted." Chichiri said with a huge smile on his face.

They sat in silence for a little while until Sophia broke the silence, lifting her head off of her knees which were drawn up in front of her. "Alright, I'll give you the Reader's Digest version. I'm 21 and a well-known author, I love dark colors, books, animals, and music, me an' most of my family don't really get along, and I have a really bad habit of being short-tempered, stubborn, and snapish. How 'bout you guys, come on lay your cards on the table!" Chichiri as usual, was the one to answer first, "I'm 27 and a monk, as well as one of the Suzaku Seven, I have magical powers, and I'm normally very cheerful. come on, Tasuki it's your turn, ya know." the monk said while elbowing Tasuki in the ribs. "Alright. I'm 22 an' a bandit, I'm actually a leader of a bandit gang, I'm also one of the Suzaku Seven, I don't have a lot of powers except in martial arts and I have inhuman speed, I also have this diamond fan that can fire flames that I can control with my chi, I love drinking, fighting, and cursing, and I hate women." Tasuki finished nonchalantly with a shrug.

Sophia looked at him a little funny so he added quickly, "I'm not gay if that's what you're thinkin'!" Chichiri asked Sophia, "What about those wings of yours, ya know? And the fact that you can shapeshift, ya know?" Sophia looked as if he'd grown a second head. "What in samhill are ya talkin' 'bout, man? I ain't got no wi-INGS!!" Her statement turned into a surprised yell as Chichiri gently unfolded one of the raven appendages. "Ya know that's really creepy, Sophia!" Tasuki said as he bursted out laughing.

"Uh...Tasuki, I think you'd better stop, ya know." "Why, is the little onna pissed?" Unbeknownst to Tasuki, Sophia's eyes had gone from violet to ice blue. However Tasuki did stop when she started to growl menacingly, baring her teeth and her lengthening canines. "Who're you laughing at Tasuki? A simple southern girl?!" She had jumped to her feet and flashed in front of Tasuki's face faster than he could ever move, her face turning into a wolf's muzzle fur and all. "I'd be careful who you laugh at Tasuki! this 'little onna' don't take too kindly to insults anymore, _never_ again will I sit aside and let a little arogant punk like you take advantage of me! You don't know jack shit about me and jack left town, buster!!" By the time she finished her speech she was a complete wolf with tears streaming down her muzzle. She was on all fours as she backed away slowly, first starting a low growl which gradually built into a long mournful howl. Tasuki sat in shock and wonder...and strangely worry as she ran off deeper into the clearing. "What I say?" Chichiri sighed and said, "You baka. She's obviously had her spirits broken and was very sensitive. That's why she slit her wrist," Tasuki looked at him in confusion, "as you were talking to her, her sleeve slid down a little and I noticed a slash mark on her wrist. I'll go talkto her, I can sense her chi but it's faint. My guess is that she's on the other side of the clearing. Make camp, I'll return soon."

Please be ok Sophie-san. For some reason it hurts to see you pained, what happened to make you this sensitive? Why did you wish for death?

* * *

He finally reached the area where she was at and apparently she had calmed down some because she was in her normal form and was singing.

It's just one more day

No one said, there would be rain again

Won't blame it on myself, yeah

I'll blame it on the weatherman

Get away, for awhile

Here I am, out on my own again

Won't blame it on myself, yeah

I'll blame it on the weatherman

Standing on the shore

Calling out your name

I was here before

I could see your face

Only clouds will see

Tears are in my eyes

Empty like my heart

Why do ya say goodbye

The rain goes on. The rain goes on.

Alone I can hear

Hear our song

Playing for me again

Won't blame it on myself, yeah

Just blame it on the weatherman

Standing on the shore

Calling out your name

I was here before

I could see your face

Only clouds will see

Tearsare in my eyes

Empty like my heart

Why do ya say goodbye

The rain goes on. The rain goes on.

Maybe it's too late

Maybe it's too late to try again

Maybe I can't pray

Maybe I can't wait

Maybe I can't blame the weatherman

The rain goes on. The rain goes on.

Oh blame it on the weatherman

She finshed with a sob and started to weep. Chichiri sat down next to her and asked, "Need a shoulder to cry on?" She turned to look at him, her violet eyes swimming with tears, and she looked to where his mask had started to peel off. "What's t-t-that?" Chichiri peeled off his mask and he explained, "I have this mask because of this scar that disabled one of my eyes. I have it one to hide it {and emotions that can't be held back}." His mahogoney eye locked onto her amythest gaze. {Oh Suzaku her eyes are beautiful! What the hell happened to self-control? I'm a monk for Suzaku's sake! Curse emotions but I think I'm in love!} Sophia turned to Chichiri and threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder and wept out, "I'm sorry I snapped! It's just that I've been alone almost my whole life, if it hadn't been for my friends, Viv 'n' Morgan, I wouln't have made it to 16 let alone 21. Ever since Chad I've been like this. That's why I tried...to..." She looked at her left wrist as Chichiri finished for her, "When you tied to end your life."

* * *

I'll try to continue this cause I am no where near finished yet. Please review! LOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!


	2. New Journeys, New Faces, New Friends

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi yuugi or any songs used.**

_dreams, flashbacks, or visions_

{Chichiri's thoughts}

(Tasuki's thoughts)

/telepathic communication/

Fires of Passion ch. 2

Chichiri hugged Sophia as she wept, "I'm sorry! I just couldn't bear having him make fun of me! It brought back memories and he sounded like this guy I knew named Chad! All my years of schoolin' I only had two real friends, that stuck with me, but now they're both married with kids and happy and completely out of my life now! I have no one now!" Chichiri took all this information in and asked, "Why are you alone and in this much pain? Surely you must have someone! A family member or pet or...something." Sophia looked up at him, eyes filled with sorrow, "No I don't have anyone! My grandmother was the only person I got along with and she died of cancer when I was four! The only pet that I actually had that I was bonded to was my basset hound, Patty and she died when she ran away! We had to have it so that my aunt would take care of her until me an' my mom got our own place! My aunt couldn't treat her right because she went after that rat-dog, Daisy, and ever since Daisy went to the vet, my dog was put outside in a pen mornin', noon, and night! With poor living conditions too!" Chichiri pondered this and thought, {Why would someone do this to her? Yes she has her quirks but that dog apparently meant a lot to her, ya know! I ever get to her world I'll have a chat with her aunt...what in the name of Suzaku is wrong with me? I'm already getting protective of her and I've known her for less than five hours! Suzaku help me.

Chichiri sighed and said, "It's getting late, we better head back to camp before it gets too dark, ya know." They got up and started to head back to camp, heedless of the amber eyes and fiery crop of hair that had heard the conversation, and was speeding back to where he had set up the sleeping bags and the fire for the night, and he felt a rush of anger at what had happened to this girl and a surge of something else he couldn't quite put his finger on...

* * *

Tasuki thought about what he had overheard. He had planned to apologize for anything that might have made her that pissed, but apparently apologies didn't cover what Sophia's heart was enduring in her world. He thought at first this was an act, after all girls normally do that for attention, but he picked up on the deep sincerity and heart-wrenching sadness in her voice and Tasuki knew exactly why she would be crying like that: she was always alone, and though she liked being alone, she wiahed for someone to be with her and understand her. She had absolutely no one. He had no idea that he had triggered that sensitivity inside her, and he felt the worst kind of bastard for it!

Tasuki thought about how that he had become so angry over her loss, now that he had calmed down a bit that is, and wondered where the hell it came from. I wonder where the hell that feeling came from. I hate women for cryin' out loud! But every tear she sheds is like a sword thrust to the gut more than usual. I really hope I'm not becoming one of those sappy dumbasses that fall for a girl, but I might be fallin' in love wit' her...

* * *

Chichiri walked started to walk back with Sophia, then something amazing happened. She had transformed back into a wolf and started to telepathically talk, and connect, to Chichiri!

/Hey, ya know this is pretty cool. Although freakier than a rattlesnake bouncin' on a sit 'n' bounce, I think I'm begining to get a hang of this. Hell I can talk to ya with just my mind when I'm like this. Check this out!/ She let out a bloodcurdling howl that could chill you to the bone, even Chichiri started to get the goosebumps, when suddenly she abrubtly changed form again. But it wasn't her human form as they were expecting, but a beautiful black mare with the black wings that even her human form had. She reared back on her hind legs and whinneyed.

/Whoa what the hell's happinin' here?/ She looked down at the hooves now holding her body up and gave Chichiri a confused look while he just reflected it. This girl truely was remarkable! {This must be the other form Tasuki and I saw when she was bathed in the light of Suzaku. Why does my heart beat so rapidly when I'm near her? It has not done this, not even when I was betrothed to Kouran. She with the raven hair, eyes of violets, and skin of moonbeams has so much power inside her fragile yet resiliant frame. I am in awe of her. This feeling in my heart, it is so much deeper than I've ever felt. Is this truely love?} They make it to camp, and Tasuki greets them with a ready camp, and greets Sophia with an apologetic smile. Sophia smiles at him and opens her mouth to say that it was alright, the thundering of hooves cut her off. A tall man with blue hair was riding the horse. He smirked over at Tasuki and shouted over at him, "Knock, knock; Who's there?; Koji, best friend of Genrou. Sorry to ride up on ya like this; Nah it's ok. Come on over!; Thanks!" The man called Koji rode his horse next to Tasuki and swung off.

Tasuki's mouth spreads into a skull splitting grin, "Koji! Awww, man, it's great ta see ya!" Suddenly 'Koji' and Tasuki start to do a good imitation of a square dance. Sophia stared in disbelief when Chichiri explained, "Koji and Tasuki as you can obviously see, are best friends. But Koji is also co-leader of the Mount Reikaku bandits. Tasuki's other name is Genrou and is the main leader; needless to say, it's been awhile since we last saw the men on Mount Reikaku." Sophia nodded in understanding and was going to stand in the shadows, to be out of the way like she normally would be, but Koji soon took notice of her. He smiled and called to her, "And who might you be, miss?"

Tasuki noticed her freeze suddenly. "Hey Sophia! Why don't ya come on over here for a sec." She slowly turned and made her way toward them, staring at the ground. When she stood next to Tasuki she looked up with a shy expression. "I uh...didn't wanna be a bother while you were talkin' wit your friend. So I'm gonna introduce myself then make myself scarce while lookin' for dinner for us. If you plan to stay with us for dinner mr..." She trailed off politely. Koji gave her a gentle smile and said, "Th' name's Koji. An' if Genrou doesn't mind it, I would love ta stay with you three for dinner, Sophia-san." He bowed politely while Sophia did her best to curtsie while in jeans. Tasuki looked at Sophia with a grin on his face then to Koji, "Feh, ya know I don't mind if ya stay wit us fer dinner Koji! Although I would pay attention to Sophia when she gets goin' on the hunt. when do ya plan on goin' Sophia?" Sophia giggled out. "As soon as Mr. Koji sits down, 'cause I don't wan'em to pass out."

They were by the fire now and sure enough as soon as Koji sat down, Sophia began to morph into her wolf form. Koji's mouth was a gaping hole as the wolf came and gave him a warm lick on the face before leaping into the air with a howl.

* * *

**AN: Well you know the drill, R&R but please be gentle with reviews I'm still new at this. Hope you like! =)**


	3. A sudden fever and a monk's kiss

Fires of Passion ch. 3

While Sophia was out hunting for their meal, Chichiri explained to the flabbergasted Koji all that had happened that day, "Sophia-san was sent here by Suzaku, although we don't know why yet. She has been given the power to shape-shift and has the power to fly as you've already seen. Tasuki and I were already on our way to see Taitsukun so we might get an answer from her," Chichiri sighed in doubt. Getting an answer about something like this from the Creator was like getting Tasuki to go a full week sober!

Chichiri let Tasuki finish the explanation as the confused monk pondered his thoughts about the girl. Even though he had decided to become a wandering monk, Taitsukun had reasoned that he need not take the normal vows of chastity and celibacy. She had told him that since he was a celestial warrior to the god of fire and love, it would have been pointless. She had said it had been pointless because she told him he was bound to fall for someone. At the time he had scoffed it off as an unlikely excuse, but now he wasn't so sure.

Sophia was beginning to worm her way into him. He had known her less than a day, yet he felt this instinctive need to be near her. Allowing her to hunt their dinner was already unnerving him even more than the feelings were. Her violet eyes were infiltrating his thoughts insistently. He almost hated the bangs that fell over them, obscuring his view of their mysterious beauty, but then his attention would drift to the raven locks. During their embrace when she first changed, he had felt the softness of it as he soothed her sobs. Her scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms was beginning to get addicting.

Unbeknownst to the trio of friends, it had started to pour over fifteen minutes ago, and Tasuki and Chichiri were starting to feel very hot and achy. Sophia had just come back with a buck deer in tow, when she saw them both collapse on the ground, and Koji struggling to stand up. The next thing Chichiri knew, he was being held in milky soft arms and beautiful amethyst eyes gazed down at him, wide with concern.

Chichiri had had a fever numerous times before, but he always was conscious and aware of what was happening during them. It didn't change this time, and he noticed her shift into a horse. Somehow, she got him and Tasuki on her smooth back and lead them back to the tents at the camp.

Chichiri was lying on a mat covered in a few layers of blankets, watching Sophia making a type of soup with deer meat. She put Chichiri and Tasuki to bed right away, but what astounded him was that she got Koji to get some rest. Being conscious, Chichiri asked Sophia, "Sophia-san…forgive…my curiosity…but what…exactly are you making?" She looked up at him with amusement gleaming in her lovely eyes, "Just some chicken noodle soup, with a side of venison. You guys'll need some protein in your systems. And the soup does have some veggies in it so it'll help fight the fever." Sophia returned her attention to her task while Chichiri took advantage of her distraction to observe the busy woman.

He saw her long elegant fingers slicing the meat with a lethally sharp knife. The steadiness of her hands suggested that she had done this sort of thing before, and she was humming a merry tune. Her luminous eyes were focused determinedly on the task before her, and Chichiri could see the muscles move subtly in fluid motion through her long delicate arms. When she started to cut the vegetables into the soup, she looked up to see Chichiri watching. With a gentle smile, she stopped with the cutting to gracefully stand to sit next to him on the opposite side of Tasuki. "You need to get some rest. If you want I can sing ya to sleep?" Chichiri nodded having remembered her melodic voice when she first changed. She pushed back his bangs so she could see clearly into his mahogony eye; apparently she had taken off his mask. She closed her eyes in a small frown of concentration as she let her sweet voice come out to sing'

**_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I've heard of,  
Once in a lullabye._**

Her lovely voice swirled around him hypnotically, pulling him into her tempting amythest eyes. He did not feel tired at all, in fact, he felt more aroused than he ever had in his entire life. He couldn't even acknowledge if he had a fever any more. Apparently she was so focused on her singing, that she didn't notice his eye color go to a dull crimson with desire. He was slowly losing control and continued to listen to this beautiful siren.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true**_

**__****Somedal I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me**

Sophia had figured out why she was feeling such a strong attraction to the man. She always followed her instincts and intuition, and they were telling her that Chichiri was her other half; her soulmate. She never experianced love at first sight, but she sure was a victim of it now. She really wanted to kiss him, but knew it was wrong while he was with fever. Besides he would probably reject her anyway. After all, it was only the second day he knew her and he was a true gentleman. Best to give up, but a small part of her clinged to that tiny hope inside her.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?**_

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why...

Chichiri could see the longing and desire in her eyes which was to the same degree of his own: unbearable. He got up on one elbow and he was a little taller than her. Sophia tilted her head up towards his and her eyes pleaded with him to kiss her. His gaze trailed down to her luscious lips which carried out the final words of her elegant song as their lips were mere milimeters apart...

_**Can't I?**_

Their lips met with a fierce passion and Chichiri's fever was disappating fast. But neither noticed. Chichiri felt like he was struck by a bolt of lightening which quickly turned into a brilliant flame that continued to burn until it was out of control. He felt her little soft tongue nudge tentatively at his closed mouth and he parted them without resistance. He pushed his tongue into the moist cavern and coaxed hers in an intricate, timeless dance. Chichiri sat up fully and wrapped both his arms tightly about the goddess in his arms. Sophia felt so safe and loved in his strong embrace and she let out a sweet moan when she felt one hand on her back slide up into her curls while the other slid down to the small of her back to hold her captive in the binds of passion.

After a few minutes, Chichiri broke the kiss when both thier lungs demanded oxygen and looked down into her enchanting eyes. He needed to get away from her before he hurt her, but his heart commanded him to stay and hold her close, so that's what he did. He realized with finality, the Taitsukun was right. Love had found him after all, and he wanted it to stat forever.

**(AN) I know this is going a bit fast but it's kinda romantic, love at first sight. The song I do not own nor the characters, for a disclaimer see ch. 1. Please R+R but please be gentle with reviews I'm just still spreading my wings. lolololol :)**


End file.
